


Der Gelbe Ritter

by Squish13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, I love Medieval AU's, they're the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: The Yellow Knight





	Der Gelbe Ritter

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to gunnardergauner for helping me with a bit of translation on something I had pre-written for this piece since my German is VERY rusty. You'll know it when you see it. So yeah. Big shoutout right there. Thanks, bud.

The sun shone through the thick canopy above as shadows danced on the weathered road below.  The hooves of the knight’s chestnut mount slapped through the mud.  Ever on the beast carried his rider, following the tracks before them.  The knight had been following these bandits day and night to catch up.  The freshness of these tracks was promising.  Perhaps this day would yield fruit. 

A breeze blew through the woods, allowing light to spill down upon the knight’s armor.  It was clearly well-maintained by the way the steel shone, though it did seem to be a little big for its wearer.  Accented with gold, the radiant yellow diamond set upon the breastplate seemed to glow, and underneath, the knight wore mail of bronze.  The visor of the knight’s helmet was set back, allowing her sharp hazel eyes to search for her prey.

Finally, her search had come to an end!  There they were ahead, the dastards that had stolen from the Reich.   The knight scowled, filled with fury at the thoughts of what these men might have done.  She set her visor down and drew her longsword, spurring her mount forth, damned be the consequences.

The first of the bandits barely had time to register what was happening until sharp steel was already buried halfway through his skull.  By the time his body fell to the ground, the knight was already rounding the front of the carriage, within which their prisoner was contained, causing the whole caravan to stall.  But she had no time to worry about its occupant, the sound of clattering metal foretold the preparation of her enemy.

And yet more important was the danger right in front of her.  The man driving the carriage had abandoned his post, running off towards the woods.  However, he would not make it far.  The ground played against him, causing the man to stumble and be trampled under hoof. 

Several men cried out from the back of the carriage.  Some carried short swords, others axes, and one with a war hammer. 

The knight’s horse snorted, attempting to back away from the danger, despite its rider’s wishes.  As these men charged, it grew more and more restless, rearing into the air and swiping at these enemies with its front hooves while its rider struggled to stay mounted and protect herself.

The bandits were surrounding them, shouting and swiping at the two.  Eventually the rider was thrown, but these men were cruel, and the high pitched shrieks of an animal in its death throes rang through the air.

The knight scrambled to her feet before those men could round on her.  She held fast to her longsword, her lifeline, and she charged into them with a battle cry of her own. 

She made her first strike count, swinging overhead, burying her blade into the shoulder of one of the men, using her momentum to throw him away while the blade released itself with a sickening slurp.

She drew to the side, her mind racing to keep track of which opponents were left.  One approached her from her right, and she shifted to block his attack with her longword.  And dislodging his weapon from his grip, she grabbed the man by the color, using him as her own human shield for the attacker from her other side, his eyes drawing wide as he spit out blood and fell to gravity.  The knight swung her sword around and brought the head of the man’s killer with it.

An axe barely missed the knight’s head, losing itself to the woods just beyond.  She whirled around, facing her attacker who had just picked up the sword of a fallen comrade, and now stood side by side with a hulking brute of a man, even taller than she was.

The both charged her.  While the smaller one tried to close the distance, she had to admire the larger one.  She had to try to _not_ be crushed with the hammer he carried.  At this point she was tempted to just let the small one in close, despite the dangers it presented; and that she did.  But she got in close as well, close enough to deliver a savage head-butt.  As the man pulled away with a broken face, she drew her blade through his belly, letting him bleed away on the ground as she shifted her full focus to the true threat.

It was… amazing how he held back, waiting for her to make the first move.  Even while her attention was occupied with her last opponent he seemed to wait for her.  What a gentleman, though her true identity was hidden under this armor.  He sneered, seemingly tired of all this waiting, and of all things, gestured for her to come closer.

Oh, she would alright!

The knight charged with a mighty war cry, but the swing the brute sent her way was too much, and this time, _she_ was the one to stumble.  She slid forward in the muddy ground, coming to a stop right by this man’s feet.  He lifted his great war hammer above his head, but before it struck, she rolled, bringing her blade slicing through his legs.  He growled, fully intending to fight to his last, grabbing hold of the knight and attempting to crush her in his arms.

But she fought back with everything she could give.  She kicked, threw her head back, and reached for any small weapon she could get her hands on.  It was hard to breath, she just couldn’t give up though, but she smiled and gave out a strained chuckle as her fingers reached over a dagger in her attackers own belt.  She pulled it out and stabbed it right into the man’s belly.  Not enough.  So she did so again, and again, until she felt his grip loosen enough to break free.  She looked down at the man as she picked her longsword up from the ground.

Far be it from her to strike an unarmed opponent, but as he looked at her, his eyes conveyed what words could not: _end me, I don’t want to suffer._   This was his wish.  She stuck her blade through the man’s chest, and as air escaped his lungs, the knight knew he had earned the solace he so desired. 

She looked around at the destruction in her path.  A waste of life.  Everything was silent.  The knight wanted to collapse right then and there from the exhaustion she felt, but she was here for a reason.  She hastily wiped her blade clean in the foliage nearby before sheathing it and running over to the carriage.

Her hand hovered over the handle.  This would be the moment of truth.  She took in a deep breath, shaking as she let it out and opened the door.

Within the carriage sat a young woman, in a light pink dress, with her arms tied behind her back and her mouth gagged, but she was unharmed.

The knight carefully undid the bindings, setting the young woman’s strawberry blonde hair out of the way of her dazzling brown eyes.

“I was beginning to wonder when my knight in shining armor would come to my aid.” She spoke.

It was hardly the most appropriate phrase.  Her once pristine armor was caked in mud, and stained read with blood.  She let out a soft laugh, nearly a cry; as her visor was lifted, the woman wiped away the tears which streaked her knight’s face.  “Rosa, I…”

She shushed the knight, holding her close despite the mess. 

“Du bist wie ein leuchtender Stern in der Nacht, das Licht das mich führt, und ohne dich bin ich verloren.”

“Anita…” She pushed herself forward, capturing her knight’s lips as her arms wrapped around, gripping the back of her helm.  But even after they broke apart, she stayed close, and whispered to her brave knight.  “It’s alright.  I’m alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos! They make the world of a writer go round!
> 
> As always, this is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


End file.
